New Life New Victim
by CookieLover92
Summary: Laurent has been with the Denali Coven for sometime now after his brief yet interesting meeting with the Cullen’s and their human “pet”.  When he arrived to the coven he fell in love with Tanya's sister named Irina.  Just as they were making plans to spen
1. Chapter 1

I was lying with Irinas' head on my chest. I've only known her for what seems like a short time but since the beginning she has filled my "life" with bliss. She's so beautiful. Her skin is the color of the creamiest white rose that fill gardens with beauty, her hair as dark as night, her eyes a deep gold color (as a result of her diet which I will explain in due time), her full curvy lips when they crash into mine, and her scent… I cannot begin to describe the effects it has on me. She was the first that I noticed despite her sister's beauty. They had a different mind set than most that I met. I was quite new to their "vegetarian" ways and when I couldn't handle myself I would cheat… just a bit and Irina never knew. Though common animal blood could never satisfy me as much as warm, mouthwatering human blood it was a reasonable substitute.

"Time to go." Irinas' beautiful, regal voice brought me out of my revere.

"Hmmm," I stalled. I wanted to hear more of the glorious notes that her voice would hit perfectly.

"It's time to go love," she said kissing me on the lips. I fell, I fell hard for her.

While she kissed me I pulled her up and slowly broke away. We turned and were about to run when from the corner of my eye I saw a fire. But it wasn't a fire, no, it was wild red hair and the head whose it belonged was that of Victoria, a member of my previous coven.

"Laurent I need your help." She said, her voice was thunderous though still pain stricken. The loss of her mate, James, had affected her greatly. James was the tracker and leader of our coven.

"As much as I would love to help you Victoria, Irina and I have plans to finish before I, that's to say we, can do much else so if you'll excuse us-"

"YOU OWN HIM LAURENT!"

"OWE HIM FOR WHAT?"

"FOR SAVING YOU FROM YOUR OLD LIFE! FOR SAVING YOU FROM DEATH!!"

I stopped and looked her strait in the eyes. I would have yelled more if I had not seen how her once beautiful porcelain looking skin was now gray and broken. If it were possible I'm sure her face would have been tear stained.

"Victoria," I walked up to her, and placed my cold hand on her equally cold shoulder, "I cannot help you kill Edward Cullen not when his coven and Irinas' coven are so closely related." She took time to muse upon what I had said.

"Then," she said slowly, "we will get revenge on the human girl, that _Bella._"When she said the girls' name her voice turned acidic and her eyes narrowed. I turned to look at Irina and she shrugged.

"Tanya had always liked Edward." She said calmly, helping me make my choice.

"Fine." I agreed and Victoria face lit up and her eyes were intent on revenge.


	2. important

_**Hey sorry update coming soon **_

_**I know this story seems to have ended it was originally a one shot but ya liked it so im giving it another shot**_

_**um ok i have the line and all but my computer died and well long story short i am at my bffs and my smart butt forgot my notebook. haha thanks for waiting and hope you havent given up yet**_

_**much love**_

_**cookielover92**_


	3. planning

_**hey thanks for being patient here is your reward **_

* * *

The detail and time that Victoria and I put into the plan was long and excruciating. There were few roadblocks that we hit but they were extremely difficult to fight off. First we had to recognize that Edward could read minds and that he would know what we were up to. Secondly we knew that the small, pixie-like one was psychic. That was one of the most difficult things to worry about. Our plan came down to this finality: distract the family and get the girl alone and destroy her. Simple enough, if it wasn't for the fact that the family was overly protective of her. That was quite the problem.

Victoria wished for privacy while we planned and so we stayed in the basement that was furnished with a couch and a ping-pong table, which was currently covered in massive piles of paper that had ideas and decisions scribbled left and right. After the planning we would both come out exhausted of thinking? Victoria would dismiss herself and go mourn her loss. It was becoming quite unnerving but I said nothing. I did not need her to threaten my life, again. Thus her need for revenge, cut in to most of our feeding time and soon our eyes were so dark it seemed as if there was no hope of ever regaining there fed color. After Victoria left I exhaled my unnecessary breath and plopped down on the couch. My legs were to long for the small couch itself so they went over the arms. I put my right arm over my eyes and rested for a bit. My train of thought carried me far away first through the plan then through the old life I had. I felt the pain I hadn't in the longest time. Wanting to get away from it all, I thought of Irina. Her lips, her hair, her scent, and the way that she and I passed the time in her room a-

"Laurent love, you need to feed," Irina's regal voice chimed in. I opened my eyes to see her golden eyes. They were filled with concern. I raised my hand up and cupped her chin and brought her face down to meet my eye level. She laid herself on top of me. I caressed her face with the back of my hand staring at her temple to the tip of her jaw-line. She closed her eyes and mused about something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"About our existence together. About how wonderful it will be."

"Yes," I agreed, "it will be amazing."

She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. It didn't matter that I had other engagements to fulfill all that mattered to me was that I was with her and she was with me. I was so happy with her in my arms. Nothing could have hurt me then and nothing was too terrible for me to handle as long as she was there.

* * *

**_ok once again thanks for wating and please review_**

**_much love,_**

**_cookielover92_**


	4. a visit

_**this chapter is gonig to be some fun... it may not have really happened but i wanted to lighten the mood just a teeny tiny bit ok enjoy and well it will be fun**_

* * *

Just as we were both lying down, not a care in the world, Tanya came in looking scared. Irina lifted her head and I looked up, seeing the world upside down, of course.

"You two need to get rid of all the paper, and anything else that may have any hint of the plan. The Cullens are coming."

Irina swore under her breath and I chuckled, "watch your language."

She smiled and collected the paper. I turned to Tanya,

"Does Victoria know?"

"Yes she already left."

"Good," I collected the last piece of paper, when the doorbell rang.

Tanya collected herself and Irina and I dismissed us. We went to hunt though she didn't need to. When I was finished we held hands and ran back home together hand in hand. When we entered we acted the part of the surprised happy couple perfectly.

"Oh hello everyone," Irina said with the right amount of surprise, "how nice to see you all again. I wonder if you had me-"

"Sweetheart no need for introduction," I said cutting her off at the right time, "surely you remember me mentioning my interesting encounter with the Cullens."

As if right on cue, each member that was present stood and extended their hands.

"Laurent, how nice to see you again. Tanya has mentioned your romance with Irina, good match if I do say so myself."

"Thank you Carlisle that is quite the compliment," we exchanged this greeting as we shook hands.

I then moved on to Esme, kissing her hand like the English gentleman I remained, I did the same to the blond whose name I believed to be Rosalie. Finally her mate um Emmett that's it, I shook his hand too. I guess he didn't trust me because of the James incident because he shook my hand a little too hard, for my liking.

"Where are Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella? You last promised that she would visit the next time you came too," Irina added.

"She couldn't make it, Edward, Jasper, and Alice decided to stay with her," Esme said calmly.

"That's a shame, well if you will excuse us we are going to play a game of ping-pong, would you like to join us?" I offered.

At first they all looked around, and then Emmett rose and said,

"Sure why not."

Irina gave me a look and I told her in a voice so low even a vampire couldn't overhear, "I don't want to make it seem like im hiding anything so relax and we will be ok. I promise," I turned to the rest of the company, Carlisle and Esme looked to be in deep conversation. "Who will be coming?"

Emmett said, "Rose and I will Carlisle and Esme wanted to stay and chat with Tanya."

"Yes we do," Carlisle confirmed.

"Ok, lets go," I said, leading our guests to the basement where the ping-pong table was set up. Rosalie stopped and smelled the air,

"This smells familiar," she said, suspiciously, "don't you think so dear?" She asked her mate. He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes.

"Well are we going to play?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear a word they said.

Emmett and Rosalie versus Irina and I: that's how the first game went. The girls didn't want to play anymore after we won. Emmett on the other hand was not willing to give up so easily.

"Are you going to throw in the towel?" He asked me.

"No, are you?"

" No," I said.

"Let's make this interesting," he began. "Loser has to do two dares one after the other."

"And the dares are?"

"Streak through a church parking lot singing 'What's My Age Again?' firstly and then you have to go in front of the nearest major grocery store and head bang to opera music."

"That's so ridiculous!" I said.

"Are you chicken?"

"No."

"Liar," Emmett started making obscene chicken noises and flapping his arms up and down, "ALRIGHT!" I yelled.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes we do." We shook hands and then we set up in our ping-pong stance. It was a hard fought battle. Finally it came down to this, us two were holding our breath glaring daggers at each other. I had the ball in my hand. I lifted the ball and my paddle, Emmett tensed in the moment, I let go of the ball and it bounced once. In the time it took to blink I had shot the ball almost missing the paddle but in the same speed Emmett shot it back to me. It continued on left and right, right and left. If the women in the room were human they would have missed sight of the ball. Through all the tension the ball was going back and forth harder and faster. I had the upper hand in this battle. Just as I was going to give the ball the final hit, winning the glory, the old table could handle no more. The springs of the table gave out snapping it up and shut crushing the ball in mid-flight. Emmett and I stood in shock and disbelief. A moment of silence passed through the room when I finally yelled "NO!" Emmett was on his knees thanking the heavens for the save, the women were laughing hysterically.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked Emmett, "You still lost!"

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

We both settled in a crouch when Irina and Rosalie brought us back to reality.

"You both lost," Rosalie began.

"Come, Tanya must know that the four of us will be leaving soon," Irina said, leaving side by side with Rosalie.

"Oh shit," Emmett and I said together.

Emmett and I were standing outside the Calvary Baptist Church in Forest City, Iowa. Luckily it was cloudy that day so we wouldn't be found out. Emmett and I looked at each other and got ready for our duet. People began to come out. It was now or never. We started running causing several older people and males to gasp while the girls just stared. This was humiliating! The opera music wasn't that bad until some guy called us an obscene name and broke his eggs on our car. Emmett and I couldn't look at each other the same way again.

When we arrived back to Alaska Emmett went on about how hilarious I looked. I reminded him he did the same thing. We stood a minute just glaring dagger, and then out of nowhere we began to laugh.

"It was fun though," Emmett said.

"Yes it was," I said, between gaps of breath.

We shook hands and Carlisle and Esme came out of the hallway.

"There you are," Esme said with some relief in her voice, "time to home."

"It was good to see you again Laurent, hopefully we will come again and chat some more," Carlisle finished, shaking my hand as he did so.

"It was, Goodbye everyone," they all waved farewell. I stood with my arm around Irina's waist.

"I wonder when Victoria will be back?" she asked looking up at me.

Just as I was about to answer Victoria came in through the door.

* * *

_**review please**_

_**much love-**_

_**cookielover92 **_


End file.
